DARK
by MissManga19
Summary: Cosas extrañas le pasan a Twilight Sparkle cuando descubre una oscura magia que la persigue hasta el cansancio, poniendo a prueba su puro corazón. Tal vez la magia ya no será suficiente ésta vez... y decide recurrir al poni menos esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 _''¿Qué pasaría si quisiera pelear?_

 _Rogar por el resto de mi vida_

 _¿Qué es lo que harías?_

 _Decías que me querías..._

 _¿Qué es lo que esperabas?_

 _Y yo no huyo de tí.''_

 ** _—The Kill, 30 Secons to Mars._**

Twilight Sparkle caminó lentamente por el corredor inmenso de su nuevo palacio, aún se sentía intimidada por el enorme tamaño que poseía para ella sola y su pequeño dragón.

El cansancio de un fuerte día atendiendo labores reales se le notó en sus alas, que ahora yacían tumbadas recogiendo todo el polvo del suelo en las plumas púrpuras, pero a la joven Alicornio no le importó eso, en éste momento lo que más podría apreciar era dulce taza de leche caliente y un buen libro de romance victoriano. Se imaginaba a sí misma debajo de tibias colchas buscando comodidad en la fría noche de otoño que la Princesa Luna le ofreció con humildad a sus súbitos. Septiembre casi terminaba, lo que daría inicio a una larga lista de actividades reales que organizar y asistir al lado de las demás Princesas. Para Twilight siempre era una buena oportunidad para compartir con su mentora y radiante Celestia y conocer más sobre la sombría calidez de Luna, y como no, pasar tiempo con su cuñada favorita y aprender del verdadero amor.

El problema es que casi ni tenía tiempo para ella misma. Pinkie Pie había sido la única que le reclamo pasar más tiempo de calidad con sus amigas sin tener que estar envueltas en líos mágicos y teniendo que detener el fin de Equestria con los Elementos, y sabía que las demás estarían pensando lo mismo.

Pero no era su culpa.

Aquel par de alas fueron otorgadas con responsabilidades y una lista de cosas por hacer infinita, tal vez su eterna juventud no le alcanzaría para terminar con sus deberes, pero era feliz. Leyendo los cuentos de Sir Shadow, un unicornio de magia oscura enamorarse de la Duquesa Wishes, una pegaso ingenua y brillante; y la taza de leche caliente, y la manta que cubre sus alas cansadas hasta caer dormida.

Las aventuras eran infinitas para la joven Twilight, Princesa de la Amistad y protectora del Elemento de la Magia, sin saber que pronto se vería envuelta en asuntos oscuros y peligrosos así como la Duquesa Wishes se envolvió con Sir Shadow. Twilight no sabía que pronto se vería en situaciones similares...

Twilight Sparkle despertó con la brillante luz que se caló por la ventana del salón que cayó dormida. Abriendo sus ojos aún adormilados vio el libro abierto en la misma página en que los enamorados compartieron escenas que hicieron sonrojar sus mejillas, decidió abandonar la cómoda cama improvisada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Era domingo en la mañana y sabía que Spike estaría en Sweet Apple Acres para su rutina con el hermano mayor de Applejack, haciendo típicas cosas de chicos. Y como los domingos eran reservados para descanso, sabía que hoy tendría un momento para ella y nadie más. Con una sonrisa enumeró en su mente las posibles actividades que haría: tal vez visitar a Rarity e ir al Spa, compartir pastelillos con cierta pony rosa y su práctica de vuelo con Rainbow Dash. Era emocionante saber que por fin podría pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

Con su magia rosada levitó un tazón con cereal de avena y frutas, un buen desayuno para empezar el día. No olvidó recoger el libro y las mantas del piso, para a continuación dejarlo en la biblioteca en la sección de romance y temas explícito (sección oculta para los ojos del pequeño dragón) y seguir su lista mental por hacer de hoy. Aún con su desayuno elevado mágicamente, pasó por el salón de los tronos y la Cutie Map, que quedaba justo al lado de la biblioteca, dando un pequeño vistazo para verificar que todo estaba en orden... Pero noto algo.

La marca de estrellas que poseía su propio trono al lado del de sus amigas estaba brillando.

—¿Huh?— un pequeño sonido de extrañes abandonó la boca de la Alicornio, ahora mirando fijamente la marca que radiaba iba luz rosa, parecida a la de su propio color de piel. Le dio una rápida mirada a su propia Cutie Mark para confirmar que ésta también brillaba con la misma intensidad. Twilight se acercó rápidamente sin dejar de masticar su cereal, ahora con curiosidad de qué se trataba el llamado. ¿Una misión? ¿otra?

Estaba tan cansada que ni lo había notado. Suspiró con entusiasmo y pesadez al mismo tiempo, realmente quería estar tranquila y estar con sus amigas, pero al parecer alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Se sentó en su trono, mirando la espléndida magnificencia de poseer a toda Equestria en la mesa de rocas de cristal para los Elementos. Observando con atención la ubicación exacta en donde su Cutie Mark estaba puesta.

Sorprendiéndose nuevamente al notar que era solo la suya que era requerida.

—¡¿Yo sola?!— dijo abriendo sus ojos viendo que marcaba un espacio perdido un poco más lejos del Imperio de Cristal. Parecía una extensión vacía de tierra blanca; nieve. Una Antartida despoblada y llena de montañas picosas.— Qué extraño... Allí no hay nada. ¿Porqué querría la Cutie Map que fuera allí?

Por la misma razón que eran requeridas a ese raro pueblecito perdido con ponys falsamente felices. Twilight suspiró pesadamente, la razón y el deber se unían en un debate en su cabeza para acudir a ese lugar extraño e inusual, era algo que debía hacer. Era su deber como Princesa. Celestia se decepcionaría si supiera que abandonó una misión solo por parecerle extraña y un poco temerosa. Pues la última vez que fue a un lugar frío y desolado fue a las afueras del imperio de Cristal en donde derrotó— Spike derrotó la oscuridad devolviendo el corazón de Cristal. Puso un casco en su barbilla al recordar ese suceso... La Cutie Map todavía insistía en ese lugar lejos del Imperio y de cualquier otra ciudad que conocía. Definitivamente era un misterio que resolver.

—Bien, al parecer hay una nueva aventura para los Elementos... mejor dicho, para mí sola.— dijo sin ningún rastro de tristeza fingida, más bien sabiendo que estaría camino a un lugar desconocido y para colmo frío, sin sus amigas.

Su Cutie Mark seguía brillando en esa zona vacía, recordándole que debía darse pronto. Sin saber lo que le espera.

 **Notas del autor:**

Muchas gracias por leer. :) Tengo más de un año escribiendo esta historia, por lo que trataré de subir cada tanto. Cualquier sugerencia, la cajita blanca de ahí abajo está siempre disponible. Gracias :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Spike sostenía una larga lista de cosas por hacer mientras que cierta Alicornio púrpura volaba frenéticamente por toda su habitación en búsqueda de las cosas que definitivamente no podía dejar en su expedición a las montañas de hielo. La Cutie Map no apagaba la luz rosa que le indicó a Twilight Sparkle que ella era solicitada en ese lugar. El pequeño dragón se limpió una oreja cómicamente.

—Entonces, déjame entender ésto de nuevo.— dijo poco convencido de las cosas que la Princesa de la Amistad le contó cuando llegó de Sweet Apple Acres, encontrando a Twilight preparando una mochila que lucía bastante pesada y llena de cosas innecesarias para él.— El mapa mágico dice que tienes que ir tú sola... ¿a un sitio que ni siquiera existe?— cada vez que la Alicornio escuchaba eso más se convencía de que era una locura, pero debía ir debido a que la última vez que dudó del mapa éste mismo le dio una lección.

—Así es, Spike.— respondió por enésima vez cuando con su magia rosa buscaba en el ropero su bufanda favorita. Una pieza que fue regalo de Rarity, sonrió al encontrarla debajo de un tumulto de calcetines coloridos. Sabía que debía abrigarse lo suficiente para no morir de frío o peor, sufrir hipotermia en su cuerno. Recordando ahora que debía buscar un abrigo de lana con capucha. Eran demasiadas cosas y Spike no ayudaba.

—¿Y ninguna te puede acompañar?

—Debo ir sola, Spike.

—¿Ni yo?

Al escuchar eso, la Alicornio detuvo su búsqueda implacable en su armario, para encarar al pequeño dragón que había sido su amigo por tantos años en las aventuras locas y mágicas desde que llegó a vivir a Ponyville. Spike tenía una expresión preocupada en su dulce puchero, dándole a entender que no le gustaba la idea de dejar que ella fuera sin nadie más a enfrentar qué cosas extrañas le aguardan allí, y Twilight entendía totalmente ésto. Se acercó al dragón y le regalo un tierno abrazo.

—No te preocupes.— le susurró con un tono materno y protector, calmando sus nervios un poco y dejando que confiara en ella.— No estaré cien por ciento sola, ¿sabes? Estarás aquí, conmigo.— confesó con toda la dulzura del mundo señalando su corazón con un casco, haciendo que el dragón sonriera ahora más feliz sabiendo que en el fondo Twilight era una de las ponys más valientes que había conocido, y también mágica. Éso era una ventaja.— Vamos, asistente número uno. ¿Qué sigue en la lista?

—¡Encontrar el abrigo de lana!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle ya tenía todo listo para partir a su misterioso viaje a las montañas de hielo que tanto insistía la Cutie Map. Tenía consigo una mochila con las cosas que le pareció más necesarias e imprevisas que podía llevar, así como un mapa en donde ubicó con exactitud el lugar que debía buscar. A su lado estaba el pequeño Spike esperando que el próximo tren partiera y se llevara a la Alicornio lejos y... sola. Es lo que más le preocupaba. Eran pasado del medio día, las calles de Ponyville estaban llenas de familias compartiendo la tarde de domingo que avanzaba lentamente con una brisa fresca de otoño y las hojas pronto comenzarían a caer con su ayuda. La dulce alicornio mordía su labio inferior con ansiedad, mientras que el dragón solo recordaba la lista que cierta Alicornio le había dejado en el refrigerador para que no olvidara qué hacer en su ausencia.

—...Y no olvides alimentar a Owlowiscious.— la voz constante de la poni hizo eco en la cabeza de Spike, cuando por sexta vez le repetía lo mismo (y como dije antes, lo apuntó también) dando a sacar su lado materno y protector una vez más. Twilight prefirió que las chicas no se tomaran la molestia de ir a despedirla, aunque no sabía exactamente cuándo regresaría, no era necesario escuchar las alertas de Applejack y los lloriqueos de Pinkie Pie. Recordar la actitud de sus amigas la hizo suspirar nuevamente.— Si pasa cualquier cosa, solo ve a dónde una de las chicas y espera mi regreso.

—¡No te preocupes, Twi! ¡El viejo Spike se encargará de todo!—gritó con convicción apuntando el pulgar en su pecho ahora inflado.

—Eso me temo...— pero antes de que Spike pudiera responder a eso, el estruendoso sonido del claxon del tren anunció su llegada. Los pasajeros que también esperaban su transporte ahora se subían a él despidiéndose de sus acompañantes, lo mismo hizo Twilight. Antes de partir, le dio un pequeño abrazo al dragón, y con un salto ya estaba lista para irse.

El camino que le esperaba a la joven Alicornio era largo y en un punto, se volvía más frío. La última estación quedaba a veinte minutos en el este del Imperio de Cristal, lo que significa que para llegar al lugar que le indicaba su Cutie Mark, tenía que recorrer medio día a trote firme y si volaba tal vez se le acortaría el camino pero aún así, era largo y pesado. Ella no dejó de pensar qué podía ser lo que sucedía allí. Pensó en buscar información sobre los témpanos abandonados al cual iría, pero sabía que no encontraría nada más que libros que ni se acercaban al tema, lo segundo que se le ocurrió fue pedirle algún consejo a su mentora, la Princesa Celestia; pero desistió dejando mejor adelantarse a los asuntos para así tal vez cuando pase algo que se le salga de los cascos acudir a su ayuda. Y solo hizo la mejor opción, obedecer el mapa e ir. Y ya.

En su cabeza bailaban muchas posibilidades... Tal vez se trataba de algún Changeling asustando alguna familia ermitaña. Pero qué poni con lógica viviría allí, entonces podría tratarse de una expedición que había salido mal; había leído de esos acróbatas sin temor que tanto adora Rainbow Dash en los periódicos locales, pero eso era muy improbable. Así que sólo esperó apoyando su cabeza en la ventana y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de un viaje en tren. Siempre le gustaba viajar a lugares diferentes y conocer culturas, podía ser una buena entrada para su diario al final de todo. Quien sabe, hasta podría ganarse una fabulosa historia qué contar.

Los demás ponys hacían silencio mientras esperaban su destino correspondiente mientras que ignoraban el hecho de que la nueva princesa de Equestria se quedaba dormida plácidamente al final del vagón. La tarde seguía avanzando, y aún faltaban muchas estaciones para llegar a la del Imperio de Cristal.

Y Twilight ya no aguantó las ganas de dormir.

* * *

—¡Ultima estación: El Imperio de Cristal!— la voz rocosa y cansada del chófer se escuchó por todas partes, despertando a la última pasajera que despertaba de su sueño. La Alicornio rápidamente tomó su mochila y la colocó en su espalda, saliendo a trote veloz del vagón con la mirada enojada del chófer, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de disculpas y se desmontó.

Twilight miró como en segundos de salir del tren éste partió de reversa, dejándola sola en la pequeña caseta que tenía un letrero pintado con letras rojas y gigantes, se podía leer ''ESTACIÓN FINAL'' y más para abajo tenía un mapa que contenía algunas direcciones. La pony púrpura ajustó su bufanda al notar que la temperatura había descendido drásticamente, enredándola en su cuello varias veces para brindarle la calidez que necesitaba, mirando ahora su propio mapa para confirmar con el cual estaba pegado en la pared. Sin duda que estaba en el lugar correcto, pues los dibujos eran similares y la señal de ubicación era exacta, buscó en el papel levitado por su magia la cruz que infantilmente había dibujado con plumón y que le dijo a dónde tenía que ir; el mapa de la estación sin embargo indicaba que tenía que caminar a la izquierda.

Twilight por primera vez miró a su alrededor para observar el paisaje que tenía en frente. Sin dudas era más hermoso que la Cutie Map mostraba. Todo, exactamente todo estaba pintado del blanco más puro y virgen. El cielo iluminado con el sol de Celestia estaba escaso de azul, más bien las nubes cargadas de nieve estaban tapando todo, habían montañas gigantes y algunas se desvanecían en la neblina blanca y espesa. Pero lo más destacado era el frío infernal que hacía. La Alicornio puso su mochila en el piso y sacó su abrigo de lana, de un movimiento veloz se lo puso encima tapando ahora todo su cuerpo incluso su Cutie Mark y guardando sus alas de la brisa. Sin duda que no podía volar con este clima, pues se congelarían sus plumas y no era experta en el vuelo a nieve como su amiga multicolor. Ya más segura, emprendió su camino.

Pronto los minutos comenzaron a convertirse en horas, y las horas hicieron que sus pasos fueran firmes al principio, pero mientras más se acercaba a su destino, el cansancio comenzó a hacerse notar.

Ella sentía en sus pestañas los pequeños copos de nieve que se posaron allí, impidiéndole ver más allá que nubes blancas en su camino. Sus cascos se hacían más pesados y su abrigo de lana comenzaba a ser insuficiente para cubrirla del frío, la extremidad de su bufanda volaba con el viento que atravesaba su melena púrpura y rosa, su cuerno también sufría mientras que un toque de azul se teñía en la punta. Estaba exhausta, solo quería una taza de leche caliente y leer más sobre la apasionante escapada a la luz de la luna del Sir y la Duquesa debajo de las mantas... pero no, tenía que seguir sus deberes y encontrar el conflicto que necesitaba su ayuda.

El problema es que por un segundo creyó estar perdida.

Twilight Sparkle detuvo su camino en medio de la nada. Suspiró evaporando su aliento en la blanquecina tiniebla, dio un paso para ver exactamente dónde estaba y qué había hecho mal. El mismo paisaje que contempló al final de la estación la saludaba ahora mismo, y con gruñido levitó el mapa. Según el pedazo de papel, estaba justo a unos pocos metros de su destino. Según.

Cerrando sus ojos con tolerancia, recordó el aspirar profundo que le enseñó Candence, y repitiéndolo, continuó caminando. La brisa se volvía más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos, convirtiendo la tierna nieve en una tormenta fuerte que la llevaba, casi impidiéndole seguir el paso.

Miró de nuevo su mapa, confiando que estaba en el lugar exacto.

Y así era.

Twilight Sparkle había caminado lo suficiente para estar en el sitio que debía, exactamente unas horas de trote firme hacia la izquierda y encontraría la naturaleza de su llamado.

—¿Entonces porqué aquí no hay nada?— se preguntó a sí misma mientras que al abrir su boca unos copos de nieve entraron y se derritieron allí, causándole más frío del que podía sentir. Estaba cansada, enojada e irritada. Tanto tiempo caminando en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras... ¡Para encontrar nada!— ¡Solo son estúpidas montañas y nieve! ¡Arg!— su enojo se notaba a leguas, había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

La Cutie Map estaba equivocada.

Twilight miró por enésima vez su mapa, casi queriendo salir volando debido a la fuerte brisa helada, pero sosteniéndolo con fuerza observó la cruz que indicaba que estaba allí. Parada en el lugar que debía ir.

Pero. No. Había. Nada.

Solo hubo algo que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento, con todo el frío del mundo, levantó un poco su abrigo para ver su propia Cutie Mark, que para colmo, todavía seguía emitiendo el brillo de alerta.

—Ésto es increíble.

Ya sin ninguna otra opción, se regresó de nuevo a Ponyville. Y pedirle a Big Macintosh que le eche una mirada a la Cutie Map a ver si esta descompuesta. O peor, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie le hacían una broma pesada. Si eso era cierto... ambas ponis iban a pagarla.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Gracias por leer! y a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, les agradezco tanto, en serio. :) prometo actualizar seguido. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
